Esperanza
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Aunque al principio, que lograran compenetrarse había sido más complejo que unir el agua y el aceite, pasado el tiempo forjaron una relación tan genuina, que para cualquiera que no conociera la condición de ambos, dicha relación podía pasar por un ardiente romance.


**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Leve OoC/ Desvarios de la autora

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Esperanza**

 **…**

 **Capítulo único**

 **…**

―No soy todo lo que ves, Haruno. Pero tampoco ves todo lo que soy.

Sakura aguardó en silencio. No entendía por qué después de haberla ofendido, Hyuga Neji no dejaba de asediarla para disculparse. Ella había dado por sentado, por el tiempo que llevaba tratándolo, que ningún Hyuga, -con la obvia excepción de Hinata- hacía uso de la práctica de ofrecer excusas. Se acicaló la capa sobre la ropa y luego se frotó los brazos en busca de calor. La brisa nocturna le nubló los sentidos; de por sí confusos.

―Eres frío, Neji. Muy frío.

El aludido sonrió con amargura. Sakura, en respuesta, juntó las cejas con desconfianza e incredulidad a partes iguales.

―Eso no es del todo cierto ―replicó el shinobi y antes de que ella pudiera objetar, agregó con una sonrisa endemoniadamente cautivadora―: el calor de mi cuerpo se eleva casi sin control con solo verte.

Y una ola de calor fue la que subió a las mejillas de Sakura, arrebolándola, cuando las manos de Neji sujetaron las suyas y, luego de quitarle los guantes, las posó sobre la única parte descubierta de su pecho para que sintiera su temperatura.

―No quise ofenderte ―explicó―. Es solo que no sé cómo comportarme cuando estás cerca.

Ella, que todavía estaba procesando la idea de estar tocando la tersa y cálida piel de Neji, parpadeó un par de veces, confundida. Sabía que sus disculpas eran sinceras; de lo que no tenía ni idea, era que iba hacer con ellas. Miró sus orbes de luna por una milésima de segundo y sintió como su corazón se contraía de la emoción al momento que las palabras de Ino hicieron eco en su mente:

― _Creo que le gustas a Hyuga._

¿Porque era eso lo que él estaba dándole a entender, cierto?

―Neji ―le advirtió con voz trémula, deshaciéndose de su agarre―. No pretenderás que crea que tú…

Ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar de exteriorizar sus pensamientos; pues cuando se dio el tiempo de analizarlos, captó lo absurdos que eran.

―No dije lo que dije de dientes para afuera ―reiteró.

―Pensé que te estabas disculpando.

―El hecho de; no implica el que.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se acurrucó el vientre bajo la túnica. Neji explicó:

―Me disculpé por haberte ofendido. Eso no significa que, de verdad, no quiera dormir contigo.

La kunoichi mareó la mirada, hastiada. La bofetada que inútilmente había intentado propinarle a Neji, estaba más que merecida. Eso que acababa de decirle a ella, lo había pronunciado a viva voz en la fiesta de _Baby Shower_ del primer hijo de Hinata y Naruto; en presencia de todos sus amigos. Tal vez si se lo hubiese dicho discretamente, habría podido pasar por alto su osadía de proponerle semejante cosa; aun sabiéndola una mujer comprometida. Pero no, él, en un arranque visceral, había decidido hacer partícipe a medio mundo que le gustaría tener sexo con ella. Neji, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de su proceder. Pues decirlo así, de buenas a primeras, -gracias a unos tragos de más- fue la única forma que encontró para sacarse de encima la bendita zozobra que le producía estar cerca de Sakura y no poder tenerla.

―No sé cómo ―meditó, como si aquello fuera lo más ilógico―. Pero me gustas. No como podría gustarle a un chico cualquiera, una chica; me gustas demasiado.

―Tú no eres un chico cualquiera ―respondió la pelirrosa cuando percibió la seriedad de su tono.

Neji alzó la vista, pero inmediatamente la ladeó para no ver lo que Sakura le mostraba. Ella sí dejó la mirada fija sobre su mano.

―Sé que no estás disponible.

Sakura asintió, cariacontecida, al tiempo que internamente maldecía el anillo que tenía en su dedo.

―Quizás él nunca vuelva ―apostilló Neji, esperanzado―. Entonces, nosotros podríamos…

Ella buscó su mirada y la halló vacía; como si ni él mismo creyera que eso fuera a suceder. Recordó, entonces, porqué se encontraban en una situación tan rara. Todo, al igual que siempre, había sido por culpa de Naruto. Desde que asumió su cargo de nuevo Hokage, él había decidido que ellos formarían parte del Concejo de Konoha. Así que dando cumplimiento a sus deberes como altos funcionarios del buró de la aldea, tuvieron que realizar juntos muchas misiones de carácter diplomático. Y aunque al principio, que lograran compenetrarse había sido más complejo que unir el agua y el aceite, pasado el tiempo forjaron una relación tan genuina, que para cualquiera que no conociera la condición de ambos podía pasar por un ardiente romance.

―Lo hará ―aseguró ella, más contrita que emocionada. Vaya que tenia razones de sobra para estar convencida que lo haría.

―Aun así ―murmuró él cuando la vio emprender la marcha―. ¡Haruno!

Ella solo respondió:

―Veo exactamente lo que eres, Neji.

Él era su esperanza.

 ***Fin***

* * *

 **No tengo mucho que decir, mas que así funciona mi mente: cuando estoy muy estresada me agobia con una historia y hasta que no la saco de mi cabeza, no me da tregua. Este, en el mejor de los casos, es el resultado. Ojalá no les haya resultado tan malo.**


End file.
